Fool you, fool me
by LOve-XxWriteXx
Summary: They say "Fool me once, shame on you. fool me twice, shame on me" That may just apply to me as i was betrayed and used once with stupid baka 'ouji' and second time with love of my life and my BEST friend. Can't life be prettier than this? Arabic included later on.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe this is happening._

_It can't be true. They wouldn't do this to me …would they..It can't be true …they are the most important to me.._

_Moko-san wouldn't do that…she has Yashiro-chan…yea that can't true_

_Tsuruga-kun isn't the time of person who would do this …or could he._

I couldn't bare to stare at them any longer, my face was erased by any emotions of happiness I had before I entered the apartment and looked for Tsuruga-koi….yea Tsuruga-KOI! ..Ren-koi …it happened a month ago when I found out that Kuon (corn) is Ren…no one knows how happy I was when I found out. I promised to keep it a secret and didn't push him to tell me anything of his past noticing his stress over the topic

It seems my happiness didn't last much… I came over with a homemade bento knowing how much Ren would skip his meals because of work …

He has been working with Kanae on the new movie. "Eyes open but close" (I made the title up and I will upload a story with that name). I was thrilled considering how Kanae wasn't too fond of Ren or us together though she was happy for us she is still over protective but still and I wanted them to get to be friends so we can all live happily but …it seem whatever dreams I have ,Fate wasn't too fond of it.

I opened the door making my presence known, They both broke away and looked at me as if I grew two heads. They both sat on the bed their top off panting because of their sessions.

"M-Mo it-ts not what-"

My bangs covered my eyes and I stared at the bento and glanced up at them. Ren looking down ignoring my gaze and Kanae looked at me almost guiltily…Almost…

That BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED THAT T-THING MY FRIEND! NOT ANY FRIEND BUT MY BEST FRIEND!

Anger tears pooled up and I threw the bento on the floor making both of them jump. The bento opened and the perfect triangled rice balls broke to half's with the heart shaped carrot that broke to the point you couldn't tell what they were supposed to be carved as and the soup spilling on the floor.

I couldn't care less about it! I can't believe I was used again but by not only one but TWO people this time.

I crunched my noise and glared at them hatefully.

"Kyoko I am-"

I slapped her before she gets half through her sentence.

"Don't you dare! You little Bitch! I can't believe we were friends! After all this! You knew how much this meant to me! And the person who KNEW how much I was broken from the first time I was used! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NA-"

"KYOKO! PLEASE STOP!" Interrupted Ren and I turned to him even more furious. I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!

"YOU! Where should I start from, I swore that you took my heart and own it like no one. I gave you my heart and what did you do? You stabbed it and threw it back and went to sleep with my best friend!? Your worse than SHO himself! "I yelled , my voice cracking and chocking.

Tears spilled through my face and both of them looked at me shocked and filled with shame. I couldn't help but put my hand up to my face sobbing.

"H-How long?" I chocked covering my mouth looking at them with puffy eyes.

Both of them looked more ashamed, guilt eating there features.

"Two months."

I stared in terror ,hurt ,betrayed ,pain as I thought of it all… two months ago..It was one week after we started dating before he started cheating. I backed away a bit shaking in disbelieve.

Ren stood up taking one step toward me, like a cautious hunter walking to its target. I shook my head and stepped back again.

"s-stay away."I muttered, sounding like a small child.

"kyoko.." he said stepping toward me again.

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed and ran out tears running down my face the apartment key of his apartment falling out of my pocket but couldn't care less any longer.

It was pouring outside as I ran out going faster and faster hoping this nightmare would end but life isn't that easy.

I ran and ran until I came across a park and slumped down on the bench and broke down to the point I lost the connection with my senses and my surrounding.

I didn't notice someone shaking me or calling my name until I couldn't feel the rain draping on me, I looked up to see…


	2. Oh sweet

**Chapter 2**

Mitsuki Hyuuga – Thank you! I am thrilled that you like it so much.

Lineve- I feel bad for making you hate Ren but yea I always see him at each story as good guy and he never does something wrong a change would be more for a thrill and we will see if this chapter would answer any of your suggestion or how the plot leads.

Otaku12367-Great Idea. I would like to include it in my story! I hope you like how this chapter goes.

The person that I saw was no other than the one I pity more than my broken heart… It was a hobo. (Yea I didn't want to put Yashiro after thinking about it I had another plan. Sorry if this… gets you a bit idk...I just think it's funny in a way)

He looked old in age and barely able to stand, he gave me a weak smile making my heart shatter,…well more than already is.

"Excuse me miss, that is my bench if you don't mind." He said, weakly and I stood up bowing a bit apologizing and started to walk but was stopped by the old man.

"Wait dear I didn't want to intrude but you look a bit down. I may be old but even I can tell with my weak sight, I don't mind to lend an ear and listen even if I am a stranger to you. I see you on the big screen on the street with a smile." Said the man, making me smile.

I sat down and told him about…well not completely I didn't want this to go around, so I guiltily lied through my teeth telling him that I was practing for this role where a girl was a relationship with her boyfriend found out that h was cheating with her best friend who also had a boyfriend.

The man replied shocked me. "Ahh so one of those shows again. I think it's stupid how the girl who finds her boyfriend cheating acts. All alone then suicidal and everything turn on her. Never did I see one be happy rubs off the misery on their ex-boyfriend saying 'Ha! You lost the best thing you ever or will ever have' and about her best friend..I am pretty sure if she was a close friend with the character she should know better than to mess around with no other then her best friend boyfriend. The girl should go out and live, its not like he is the only boy in the World."he stated, his voice getting tired and just so my spirit may have rised up a little biding goodbye to the man.

I ran to the off to the nearest grocery store which wasn't far, the weather was getting worse and I had to find a food to call a cab.

I went to the cashier dripping wet from the rain shivering from the coldness."Excuse me?" I said, looking at the cashier who looked up to me from her phone and looked up and down at me then my face.

"How can I help you?"She asked ,in a bored tone not looking pleased with the trail of water I made.

"Can I use the phone?" I asked and the girl gave me a snappy look slamming a phone with cable in front of me and I thanked her dialing the number before I heard someone call my name behind me.

"Mogami-san?"I turned around to meet no other than Yashiro.

"Yashiro-Kun! " I replied automatically, without thinking.

I paled thinking for a minute or longer because Yashiro started shaking making me snap out of my daze looking at his face. I felt guilty. He didn't know…about THAT for sure..- I have to tell him but not here.

"huh?" I asked, dumbly and Yashiro just chuckled handing the cashier his grocery.

"I said what are you doing here so late in the rain dripping wet." He asked motioning to me smiling.

I fidgeted and looked down feeling anxious and guilt building up, I had to tell him but how… what if he doesn't believe me? What if he take the news really hard…

Yashiro seemed to read my aura but shook his head looking outside. "Mogami-san Its raining hard and seem like a storm heading in. Maybe you can come to my place. " He suggested knowing something big was wrong with me because I was unusually quiet.

He paid for his stuff and we walked out , he had his umbrella thankfully and we walked quietly until we arrived to his house.

I came here a couple of times considering, Kanae moved in with Yashiro a while ago ..Mentioning her name makes me want to.. to knock the living lights out of someone ..but the guilt of course overcome the anger.

We walked inside taking off our shoes and Yashiro walked to the kitchen placing the glaciers down and I hesitated but followed him.

" I will make hot cocoa to warm us up. You can borrow some of Kanae cloth then we can talk about what is bothering you. You are free to use the shower if you like to." I smiled at him and nodded walking out of the kitchen.

Me and Yashiro has became close friends since before last year on Christmas. I see him as a friend … a better one that the OTHER ONE! I growled and walked to the bathroom.

I closed the door locking it, sliding the shower door open then going in. My cloths were already off, now thinking time.

I can't open it up randomly, that would be unbelievable. I also can't be blunt about it, that will hurt him. He really does love Kanae… I just can't believe those two would be selfish and do such a thing!

Talking about it…Kanae still didn't come back considering, She lives here so both of them must have-

"EEEEK!" I jumped backwards the water turning cold,Oh dear I must been in the shower for long huh?

Someone knocked on the door. "Kyoko are you ok in there?" Yashiro asked from the other side of the door and I just nodded before remembering he couldn't seem me.

"I am ok Yashiro, The hot water just ran out." I shouted sighing getting out of the shower and pulling the cloth I borrowed and looked at them before I realized I toke Yashiro shirt by accident!

I couldn't leave the bathroom topless! But I couldn't put my dirty cloth on because I already placed it in the washing machine, I sighed and tugged his shirt on.

I really hoped he wouldn't mind my clumsiness and all. I feel so stupid for grabbing his shirt, the shirt stopped to my knees.

Yashiro was walking in the living room holding the tray with hot fresh cocoa, that makes you mouth water.

I sniffed the air letting my feet take me to the sweet melodic smell of homemade cocoa lead me to my temporary happiness.

Yashiro chuckled at my reaction before looking at his shirt that I am wearing raising an eyebrow.

I gave an apologetic look scratching my head, "I grabbed it by accident and only noticed after I had my cloth in the washer." I said bowing.

He knew I didn't mean any harm and smiled nodding, "its ok. Here have some cocoa." He said handing me, my cup as we both sat on the opposite couches from each other.

Silence surrounded us and he looked at me expecting me to start talking. I looked at the floor and sighed taking a sip keeping my gaze down.

"I-I was …done with work early today and thought it would be nice to make 'TSURUGA' something considering he skip meal."I said closing my eyes tightly, clinging my jaw to the point my teeth started hurting. I can't cry! I can't cry! I wouldn't cry.

I paused and Yashiro looked at me amused of how my tone and body tensed up, in an angry way.

He kept quiet, letting me take my time which I was thankful to him. "I didn't tell him that I got off early wanting to surprise him. I had the bento done with care….and 'love' but when I arrived th-here he wasn't in the l-livingroom, not the kitchen or even bathroom.. He was in the bed-droom w-with-h.." I shuttered not noticing my grip loosing on cup until it was too late and it shattered to the floor.

I opened my eyes, the tears I was trying to hide in were built in the corner of my eyes ,I looked down and bolt up.

"S-sorry!" I screamed knelting down picking up a shard of glass.

"No be careful." He said stand up trying to come to my couch but too lat I pulled my finger yelping a "OW!" I jumped a bit after yelping.

Yashiro grabbed my wrist trying to check on my cut but sadly…just then he had to slip because of the pool of hot cocoa on the floor.

I squeaked losing my balance and ended on the back of the couch. Yashiro tried to keep balance but just for our luck he landed on top of me.

I groaned rubbing my head looking up at Yashiro, who's glasses had fallen when he slipped . I blinked trying to progress what just happened…

I was laying on the couch …Yashiro was on top of me his hand was on either my side and blocking any way of escape… I had to be wearing HIS shirt,…

I was about to rubble about how sorry I am and if I was paying attention this wouldn't happen but just for my luck the front door opened to reveal none other than my old EX- Best friend…Kanae

…Oh joy this is going to be fucking fun…


	3. Ren POV

Ren POV.

If I said that this was spur of a moment, I would be lying through me teeth.

A release of stress is more reasonable thing to say but it isn't good to be playing a dangerous game like this.

There isn't a way or a reason…I need to get over this faze before the worst happen. Not to forget how Yashiro would act after this. I would be surprised if I don't end up with a black eye.

Damnit…if we never tried to act this scene for the movie…this all wouldn't happen and just to add up the gas to the fire, I used the line from the script.

OH YEA HEY KYOKO I SLEPT WITH YOUR FRIEND FOR TWO MONTHS!

NO that didn't happen, we have been practicing this for only today and I got a bit carried away. That doesn't mean nothing necessary happened after that….

I feel like the bad guy, I need to fix this as soon as possible and just as if this is a cue the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.I heard sobs and sniffles from the other side with heel clicking against the ground.

"I-I can't be-elieve that she would do this-s."The voice shuttered, crying harshly.

"Kanae? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, frowning dreading the outcome.

"I-I …She-e…and him… He was on top of her on OUR couch! SHE was wearing HIS SHIRT! THEIR FACE WERE SO CLOSE! WHY!? THAT SLY WHORE!" I heard her scream frustrated , her sobs increased rapidly and I froze as if everything went slow motion.

"Who-o?" I asked, dreading as the answer came out slowly.

"Kyoko and …Y-Yashiro."

That's all I need to know before I let my phone slip out of my grip…

If this is a nightmare please whoever up there just let me wake up.

This can't be real. This can't be happening…

I heard Kanae voice calling my name but what does it matter anymore, I just lost the woman I truly had fair interest in.

And I knew she just threw my heart back at me as I did to her sweet heart.


End file.
